Les coquillettes de l'amour
by bev28
Summary: En plein cœur de la nuit, une assiette de coquillettes réunie Severus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey. Slash et lemon.


Résumé : En plein cœur de la nuit, une assiette de coquillettes réunie Severus Rogue et Alastor Maugrey. Slash et lemon.

Bonjour à tous, Me revoilà avec un délire improbable né sur discord à base de pâte. Oui vous avez bien lu, des pâtes.

En voyant cela, j'ai immédiatement eu l'idée d'un pairing improbable, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Plusieurs auteurs du serveur « La Folie des Fanfics » sur discord ont également écrit un OS sur les pâtes, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un œil : LycorisSnape, Angelica R, starck29, Aludra Enigma-Prince qui est à l'origine de ce délire collectif.

Bonne lecture !

Warning : Ceci est un slash qui contient un lemon.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à JustPaulInHere pour sa bêta !

Les coquillettes de l'amour

En plein cœur de la nuit, alors que la demeure de Square Grimmaurd était silencieuse, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Une silhouette sombre était faiblement éclairée par le clair de lune. L'homme entra à pas feutrés, ne voulant pas réveiller l'insupportable portrait de feu Lady Black. L'ombre parmi les ombres descendit dans la cuisine, c'était qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures, les réunions du Lord s'éternisaient en longueur ces derniers temps.

Severus Snape, car c'était bien de lui qu'on parlait, alluma d'un coup de baguette les chandelles de la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un foutu ex-Auror endormi sur sa chaise, sa tête se balançant au gré de ses respirations ? Mais que faisait donc Maugrey, endormi dans la cuisine. Personne n'avait eu la décence à minima de le faire léviter jusqu'à son lit ?

Le potionniste se pinça l'arête du nez, quelque peu exaspéré. Il allait réveiller Fol Œil quand soudain son ventre gargouilla, brisant le silence nocturne. Severus grogna, après tout Maugrey avait l'air de bien dormir, et Merlin savait combien cela était rare pour un combattant. Aussi, l'espion décida de se faire à manger et de voir après ce qu'il ferait de l'ancien Auror.

Le potionniste avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir après la réunion de Mangemorts, c'était pour cela que comme à son habitude, il prépara à manger de façon moldue, vestige de son enfance. Severus alla au plus simple, il alluma la cuisinière à bois d'un incendio et il mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir afin de faire cuire des pâtes. Ce rituel, somme toute banal, avait le mérite de recentrer Severus. Une fois l'eau à ébullition, il versa les coquillettes dans la casserole.

En attendant que cela soit prêt, Severus s'installa sur une chaise face à Maugrey. L'homme avait l'air si serein dans son sommeil, lui qui paraissait toujours sur le qui-vive rendait les armes face à Morphée.

Dans le secret de son esprit, Severus admirait énormément Alastor, il s'était battu du bon côté toute sa vie durant et l'avait chèrement payé. Et alors même qu'une seconde guerre encore plus létale que la première se dressait devant eux, Maugrey se tenait toujours présent et prêt à se battre. Une telle abnégation épatait autant qu'elle exaspérait le potionniste.

Les pâtes étaient cuites. Severus hésita à réveiller l'ex-Auror pour lui proposer une assiette. Inconsciemment il avait fait cuire deux doses de coquillttes. Et flûte ! D'un léger mouvement sur l'épaule, Severus interpella Fol Œil :

\- Maugrey, réveillez-vous, énonça doucement le potionniste.

L'Auror papillonna de son unique œil tandis que sa prothèse faisait un tour sur elle-même pour scanner le périmètre.

\- Snape, murmura le guerrier encore ensuqué.

\- Je suis rentré de la réunion, vous dormiez, j'ai fait des pâtes, vous en voulez ?

Severus n'en revenez pas de sa proposition et vu l'expression d'Alastor, lui non plus.

L'ex-Auror se souvenait être resté dans la cuisine pour attendre Snape. Il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous torture, mais il s'inquiétait pour l'espion. Maugrey avait horreur de faire prendre des risques aux autres et il s'en voulait de mettre Severus si régulièrement en danger. Il avait dû s'endormir en attendant.

\- Je veux bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Madame Weasley ne vous a pas gavé comme une oie ?

\- Elle a bien essayé mais je n'avais pas très faim.

La conversation paraissait incongrue pour les deux hommes, ils n'avaient jamais autant parlé l'un avec l'autre que ce soir-là. Bizarrement cela n'en dérangea aucun, la situation pour le moins étrange était rassurante et étonnamment bienvenue. Severus servit d'autorité une belle assiette de coquillettes devant Maugrey et s'installa derrière la sienne. Les deux adultes mangèrent en silence, leur regard détaillant l'autre, tous deux se posant la question de comment ils en étaient arrivés à partager un plat de pâtes à deux heures du matin.

L'œil magique d'Alastor, scanna l'espion. Ce que peut savaient, c'était que cet artefact magique pouvait détecter le sang, ainsi l'ex-Auror savait que Severus était blessé en plusieurs endroit dont une très belle entaille à la cuisse. Le vétéran soupira, quelle tête de pioche ! Il savait d'expérience que l'espion préférait soigner ses plaies en secret tel un animal en danger. Seulement Maugrey aussi pouvait être buté et il avait décidé qu'il soignerait Severus, il avait horreur de le savoir blessé.

\- Dès que vous avez fini de manger, je panserais toutes vos blessures.

Severus, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette affirmation, allait s'opposer quand l'œil noir d'encre du sorcier fixa ses pupilles onyx.

\- C'est non négociable, dicta Maugrey avant de retourner à son assiette.

L'espion avait fini de manger, il soupira. Alastor n'allait pas en démordre, il n'échapperait pas aux soins de l'ex-Auror. Sachant choisir ses batailles, Severus prit la décision de ne pas s'engager sur celle-là. Il alla donc se positionner dans un fauteuil que Maugrey lui avait indiqué, ce dernier étant allé chercher quelques potions pour son patient. Pendant ce moment de solitude, Severus s'interrogeait sur sa nouvelle docilité, habituellement, il aurait envoyé paître le sorcier et ses bonnes intentions. Le potionniste se mentait à lui-même, le fait que quelqu'un fasse fi de son caractère imbuvable pour prendre soin de lui, réchauffait un petit morceau de son cœur sec, seul vestige de ses espoirs.

Maugrey revint avec son attirail. Il prit une chaise qu'il plaça en biais face au fauteuil. Ne voulant pas braquer Severus, Alastor décida de commencer par les blessures au torse. Sans regarder le potionniste, il commença à déboutonner sa lourde cape noir, bouton après bouton.

Severus voyait les mains fortes et burinées de l'ex-Auror s'approcher pour le déshabiller, une douce rougeur s'installa sur les joues du professeur de potion. Cela faisait une éternité qu'une personne avait été si près de le toucher.

Tout à sa tâche, Alastor ne vit pas l'émoi du sorcier, il était bien trop concentré sur le carré de peau pâle qui venait d'apparaître. Maugrey n'était qu'un homme, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait été proche d'un autre être humain qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Alors le souffle profond du sorcier brun, ajouté à cette peau claire commençait à rendre Fol Œil tout chose. Le vétéran se mit une claque mentale et se reconcentra sur les soins à prodiguer. Il défit entièrement la robe de sorcier de Severus. Puis il lui enleva délicatement son t-shirt.

Les contacts sur son corps donnaient chaud à Severus, il était surpris du touché délicat de l'Auror qu'il pensait à tort, plutôt brusque. Le sorcier tut juste à temps un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir quand Alastor commença à appliquer le baume désinfectant sur ses blessures. Le geste était doux et délicat. Severus devint petit à petit passif entre les mains qui prenaient soins de lui.

Maugrey sentit son patient se détendre sous ses doigts, savoir que Severus lui faisait confiance le réchauffa de l'intérieur. Il appliqua avec légèreté le baume cicatrisant sur les plaies maintenant propres. En un rien de temps, toutes les blessures sur le haut du corps de Severus n'étaient plus. Le soigneur allait maintenant s'attaquer à la blessure à la cuisse. En déglutissant difficilement, Alastor déboutonna le fin pantalon de toile de l'espion.

Les deux sorciers rougissaient, conscients de l'ambiguïté grandissante de la situation, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent un mouvement pour stopper cet échange.

Severus se retrouva en boxer devant un Alastor légèrement haletant. C'était que l'espion avait un corps magnifique, fin, avec une belle musculature et ses jambes étaient longues, fines et galbées. Maugrey toussa un peu pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur la large entaille sanguinolente qui barrait la cuisse gauche du sorcier.

Severus essayait un maximum de se concentrer sur la douleur de sa blessure afin de minimiser le plus possible sa gênante érection. Les mains rugueuses qui parcouraient son corps enflammaient doucement mais sûrement ses sens. L'espion observait son soigneur, qui malgré sa rougeur était concentré sur sa tâche. Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé désirer un jour un homme comme Maugrey, fort et autoritaire. Habituellement, Severus était celui qui devait être fort, solide, inébranlable. Là entre les douces mains d'Alastor, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait être juste Severus, ni l'espion, ni le Mangemort, ni l'homme de Dumbledore et encore moins le Directeur de Serpentard. Il était juste lui.

Le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte que Maugrey avait fini les soins, et que pour autant deux mains parcouraient toujours son corps.

Alastor ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher Severus malgré sa guérison. La douceur de sa peau l'enivrait, depuis quand n'avait-il pas goûté à la douceur d'un corps ? Soudain les yeux onyx le happèrent, ils brillaient de luxure et d'abandon. Alastor n'étant qu'un humble sorcier, il ne put lutter, ni ne le voulut.

Severus, sous tension, vit avec soulagement l'écho de son désir dans l'œil ébène de son vis-à-vis. L'espion s'autorisa alors à explorer le corps d'Alastor. L'ex-Auror eut le reflexe de prendre Severus dans ses bras et de transplaner dans sa chambre, la cuisine n'étant pas conseillée pour les activités qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

À peine atterris, Alastor embrassa les douces lèvres de Severus, ces deux lignes fines joliment rosées l'obsédaient. L'espion répondit avec entrain au sulfureux baiser. Frustré, il commença à déshabiller Maugrey, qui était encore bien trop couvert. Le guerrier était massif et musclé, son corps était couturé de cicatrice, une de ses jambes était en bois. Enflammé Severus commença à cajoler chaque cicatrice, chaque parcelle de ce corps. Il ne se reconnaissait pas ce désir ardant, lui qui d'habitude n'avait quasiment aucune libido.

Alastor rendait chaque baiser, chaque caresse. Il avait été surpris quand Severus n'avait marqué aucun dégoût, ni pitié face à son corps abîmé. Alastor n'avait eu aucune relation depuis la bataille qui lui avait coûté un œil et une jambe. Le désir incandescent dans les yeux de Severus en le voyant nu avait enflammé quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

L'espion en voulait plus, il voulait posséder ce corps si fort si dominateur, le faire craquer. Avec douceur, il poussa Alastor sur le lit, et celui-ci, confiant se laissa faire. Severus observa un instant l'homme sous ses yeux, comme lui, il n'était pas beau, loin s'en fallait, mais il dégageait une impression si forte, si rassurante. L'espion, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sentait en confiance, il voulait faire plaisir à l'homme sous lui. Severus ne savait pas encore nommer ce qu'il se jouait dans son coeur. Sa seule certitude, c'était qu'il ne voudrait pas être ailleurs pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

Alastor était ému par les gestes de Severus, par leur naturel, leur évidence. Maugrey gémissait de plaisir sous la divine torture de l'espion. Au-delà de l'acte charnel, ce cadeau, cette envie de lui, rendait Alastor étrangement euphorique. Sentant le plaisir monter, il éloigna Severus de son corps, il voulait qu'ils atteignent le nirvana ensemble..

L'espion fut un instant déstabilisé par la sensation de rejet de la part de l'ex-Auror. Il regarda un instant son amant, la lueur lubrique pleine de chaleur présente dans cet œil noir, le rassura. Severus devint alors une poupée désarticulée entre ses mains expertes. L'ex-Auror apprenait son corps, le cajolait. Cette tendresse ravivait le coeur sec de Severus. Alastor lui faisait connaître des sensations inconnues mais tellement grisantes. Le guerrier sentait Severus s'épanouir sous ses doigts. Malgré la passion flambante entre eux, il voulait être doux, que Severus ne ressente que du plaisir.

Le sorcier eut un long gémissement d'anticipation. Il était à la fois flatté et frustré par la prévenance de son amant. Cependant, il voulait Alastor en lui, le revendiquant. Les gémissements et halètements de Severus mirent les nerfs d'Alastor à rude épreuve. Severus ainsi abandonné et alangui était bien trop sexy. Quand il sentit que son amant était prêt, il mêla leurs corps. Enfin.

Severus hoquetait devant la sensation indescriptible d'être possédé. Pour la première fois, il se sentait appartenir à quelqu'un et c'était une sensation si douce.

Les deux hommes bougèrent au rythme ancestral des amants. La passion du début s'étant transformée en quelque chose de plus profond. Le potionniste avait la divine sensation d'être vénéré, adulé, voire… aimé.

Severus, le dos arqué, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup du plaisir était bien trop tentateur. Alastor s'empressa de lui ravir de nouveau ses lèvres. Cette danse unique et intemporelle dura plusieurs minutes puis l'un comme l'autre sentit le besoin de plus. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, les baisers devinrent bâclés et des gémissements de plaisir emplirent la chambre. Dans un même mouvement, ils jouirent criant chacun le nom de l'autre.

Un temps plus tard, dans un silence serein, un murmure se fit entendre.

\- Alastor...

\- Severus... lui fit écho

Les hommes se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, entre eux les mots avaient toujours été superflus. Chacun savait à l'instant que leur relation avait irrémédiablement changé. Alastor se dégagea doucement du corps chaud de Severus, d'un rapide sort il les nettoya. Puis il se réinstalla dans le lit, Severus avec un naturel confondant se blottit dans les bras ouverts de son amant. Tous deux sentaient leur cœur battre à l'unisson, heureux comme jamais. Leurs esprits habités d'un même espoir, il s'assoupirent.

Un cri les réveilla tous les deux en sursaut. Ils virent Molly Weasley hoqueter de surprise et de choc dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pour Severus, il était bien trop tôt pour débattre avec la matriarcale rousse. Bien calé dans les bras de son amant, sa tête blottie dans son cou, il soupira et se rendormit. Alastor sentit son cœur de guerrier fondre. Severus ne s'était pas levé en sursaut, catastrophé et honteux de leurs ébats. Cette réaction pour l'ex-Auror était bien plus parlante que les mots. À cet instant, il sut qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus Severus partir. Il était sien.

\- Plus tard, chuchota-t-il à la mère Weasley, avant de resserrer ses bras autour son homme.

Et dire que tout avait commencé à cause d'une assiette de coquillettes.

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fic bizarre ! en attente de vos retours !


End file.
